<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheithmas Time by PeaceLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264284">Sheithmas Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies'>PeaceLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiving, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Presents, Christmas traditions, F/M, Happily Married, Hot Cocoa, Ice Skating, Keith is smitten, Knitting, M/M, Pets, SHIRO HAS DIMPLES, Snow, baking gone wrong, meet cute, mistletoe kisses, warm cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets based off of Christmas/Winter prompts featuring Sheith being sweet and fluff. </p><p>This first one is from @goldentruth813<br/>Deaged Shiro at Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to everyone who offered a prompt for this adorable lil project!! It was a lot of fun to write! Happy Holidays!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coran had warned that there was the possibility that Shiro could age regress again, suddenly, but that it was only temporary. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, only that it took time for someone to fully stabilize, and there was always the chance that they may revert back to a younger age for a short period of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit nerve-wracking to think about, but as time went by, and nothing happened, both Keith and Shiro figured they were in the clear. So when Keith went by Shiro’s place to meet him for their usual morning coffee together before they started hanging up Christmas decorations and Shiro didn’t answer the door, he knew something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Shiro in the middle of his bed, surrounded by pajamas that were far too big for him, crying, and looking overall very unhappy. Keith didn’t hesitate in going to him, gathering him up in his sleep shirt, and cradling him close. He was glad that at least this would be short term and they wouldn’t have to worry about this happening again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith let the paladins know what was going on and they all sat down to strategize how they would handle things. Everyone would watch Shiro in shifts while the rest got things done, and they’d wait and see how long it took for Shiro to revert back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day, Shiro’s apartment was decorated beautifully. There was an artificial tree in the corner, fairy lights strung all around the walls and bookshelf, a wreath on his door, stockings hung up on the wall, and they’d gotten Shiro dressed in a warm, red and black checkered onesie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing left were the ornaments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we were supposed to do this together, but, I think this works just fine, right?” Keith asked, Shiro propped up on one hip as he reached into his organized box of ornaments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh!” Shiro exclaimed, reaching his hands out for the ornament, making grabby hands at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! You can put it on, but I’m helping,” Keith replied, chuckling, bringing the ornament closer. Shiro giggled and Keith couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, there we go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith brought Shiro to the tree, holding on to the string attached to the ornament that would go over a branch, while Shiro had his hands on the ornament itself. They slipped it onto a branch and Shiro clapped his hands, bouncing excitedly in Keith’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Good job! Let’s do another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the other paladins helping, it didn’t take very long for the tree to be decorated, but Keith made sure that Shiro felt included, and even though this wasn’t exactly how he’d wanted to do this, it was sweet seeing how happy Shiro was, even if he was only a toddler at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it came out pretty nice, right?” Keith asked, holding Shiro against his chest, since he seemed like he was getting tired, his little head on Keith’s chest. He made a cooing noise in response and lifted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked down at him, laughing as tiny hands patted his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Shiro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, not exactly sure what Shiro was trying to convey, but amused and warmed by it all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Shiro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave him a big, mostly toothless smile, giggling, before settling his head back against Keith’s chest, apparently content to just watch the twinkling multicolored lights on the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the gang headed home and Keith stayed in Shiro’s apartment, making sure he was put down for sleep, and stayed, just in case he was still needed in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he was woken up to hands in his hair and someone softly whispering his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith...Keith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke with a start and looked up to see Shiro watching him. He was smiling softly, back to his adult self, dressed in actual pajamas. He looked perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had slept on the couch that night, having tucked Shiro in nice and tight, making him a little nest so he didn’t roll around too much, and he must have fallen asleep watching Christmas movies. He had the worst krick in his neck for his efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith blinked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Shiro smiled wider, kneeling down to get closer to Keith. He leaned in, kissing him softly. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it still made Keith’s toes curl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Shiro discuss Christmas Traditions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, @starlitruns for this prompt!</p><p>First Christmas after the war (Shiro hasn’t had one since Kerberos) and they’re trying to combine traditions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you and your grandparents have any Christmas traditions?” Keith asked as he maneuvered their way out of the parking lot of the city mall. Christmas was nearing and it was the first one that any of them would be having since coming back to Earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was quite the same yet, but people had come together for the holiday season, and it was nice to see shops open with holiday decorations, and it felt good to support local businesses that were trying to get back on their feet. Shiro hadn’t celebrated a Christmas since before Kerberos and even then, thinking about traditions, felt strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out the window at the New Mexico desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some. Christmas is a romantic holiday in Japan, not really spiritual or anything. My grandparents would get me presents, we’d eat strawberry shortcake and KFC, we’d have a little tree, but I remember them being very sweet to each other that day. They always told me that I’d get to do the same thing when I was older.” He smiled, fond, as the memory came to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember only once or twice going out to see winter illumination displays when I was in Japan when I was younger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was becoming easier to recall things and he was glad that it was the good and not just the bad. For a while his brains had just felt like scrambled eggs and being corporeal again after so long without a body was an entire experience in and of itself that had not been the most fun. But he felt much better than he had in a long time and being able to think about things that weren’t related to his trauma...felt nice. Normal. He turned to look at Keith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KFC? Really?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s a very real tradition in Japan. It was a weird marketing plow that turned into a full blown Christmas thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith was shaking his head, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…fascinating…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your dad had a lot of traditions, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hummed and nodded, smoothly turning them onto the main road back to the Garrison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Setting up and decorating the tree, listening to old holiday music while we did it. He would set up lights on the house and we’d have a wreath. Stockings and santa hats and all of that. We’d go to the firehouse and one of the other guys would be Santa and I’d always get a polaroid picture in his lap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad wasn’t much of a baker, but my favorite part was when he’d come home with these cookies from this fancy bakery by the firehouse, that we ONLY had during Christmas, and those would be the cookies for Santa. We would eat the rest of them the next day. I think the place imported their butter from France. So delicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled, watching Keith as he spoke, and reminisced. It was sweet, being privy to this part of him, to see him remember things fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have the music?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Christmas music?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded, his expression soft and fond...and maybe a little melancholic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My dad had the music backed up and I have it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should play it while we’re decorating the apartment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith glanced at Shiro, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that. We should see if we can find some strawberry shortcake...and some KFC.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled, laughing fondly, reaching his head out to take Keith’s free one, and hold it in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about the KFC...it’s been a tough time for franchises. But...maybe Hunk can help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled, nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t think it could hurt to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro brought Keith’s hand up to his mouth for a kiss, knowing that even with a distraction, Keith wouldn’t let them crash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For making new traditions with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith glanced at him and gave his hand a tight squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Shiro go ice skating</p><p>Thank you to @CruelisB for this prompt!<br/>Ice skating sheith!! Shiro pretends to be able to do it and Keith never ice skated before and turns out to be a natural pro</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’ve done this before?” Keith asked Shiro dubiously as they made their wobbly way to the entrance of the rink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but...it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a long time ago. How hard can it be to pick up though? Gotta be like riding a bike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith huffed, resting one hand on the edge of the rink, waiting for a good time to step onto the ice. It wasn’t particularly crowded, but people weren’t moving very fast, and he didn’t want to bump into anyone as they made their way around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’ve never skated before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll be that bad,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked over his shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow uncertainly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding an opening, he stepped carefully onto the ice. It took a moment to figure out the feel of it, throwing his hands out to steady himself as he tried to find his balance. He took a breath and then a few tentative slides of his skates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice was sort of choppy from all the people skating over it, but once he got the momentum, it was easy. He moved his way around the rink, smiling happily, and turned around to look for Shiro, grinning, but he was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s brows furrowed and he made his way slowly around the rest of the rink, to find Shiro holding on to the side, his dark jeans covered in ice...as if he’d fallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” Keith called, catching his attention, and came to an ungraceful stop next to him. He’d have to figure that one out next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighed, his face redder than it normally would be than if it was just from the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Just a bruised ego.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled, biting back a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took a trip on the struggle bus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded, hanging his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled, shaking his head a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. It’s not that bad. Hold my hand, I’ll help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro took Keith’s hand and they slowly moved around the rink together, Keith catching Shiro every time he wobbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at this,” Shiro noted and Keith just beamed. He turned around, skating backwards, holding out both hands for Shiro to hold. He looked surprised, but placed his hands in Keith’s.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kogane. Is there anything you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith just blushed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People-ing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro shook his head, his smile soft, full of affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s red cheeks darkened further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro just laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did loosen up as they skated the rink a few times. They were skating comfortably around the rink together, hand in hand. It was kind of nice, being in their own little world, laughing as they want, particularly with Shiro struggling a little. Keith thought it was sweet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro pulled Keith in before they got off the ice, giving him a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me out there,” he said and Keith blushed, smiling happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheith has their first Christmas in their new home and shenanigans ensue with some sweetness, too!!</p>
<p>This is a combo of a few prompts from @cosmicdustvld, @FlippinPancake2, @Mirax3163, @aeipxy, and @babvfan</p>
<p>Someone's first time seeing REAL snow where it accumulates and coats everything in layers of sparkling white, Debating on whether rainbow lights or white lights are better, Holiday baking misadventures, with Kosmo stealing from the reject pile, Snuggles in a blanket with cocoa looking at the tree + Sheith putting their lights up but half of the stand doesn't work so they have to take each light out and replace it painstakingly one by one until they fix it or give up + baking disaster where they try to do some fancy royal icing sugar cookies but they end up as one of those "nailed it" memes. keith is disgruntled but shiro distracts him by "accidentally" squirting icing on his face. icing fight ensues. Kosmo comes in to lick up the mess + Ohhh, making snow angels ??  hehe Shiro looks like a real one w the snow sparking in his white hair + Christmas decorating</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was their first Christmas in their new house and Keith wasn’t sure what to expect. He had lived in New Mexico most of his life, then in space, going to all different kinds of planets and climates. He’d traveled cross country with the paladins, but he had never really been anywhere like this before. Mountains, forests, the ocean, colder climates in winter. Snow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So. Much. Snow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t known what to expect, waking up at the beginning of December, and looking out the window to see everything blanketed in white. It was beautiful. Sparkly and perfect, the world muted and serene. It had been a pain in the ass to shovel, but fun nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had loved Shiro’s reaction to his own response, soft and sweet and excited in Keith’s excitement. Keith would catch his reflection in the windows, watching Keith watch the snow. It was cute and he would pull Shiro in to join him. Even after the shoveling, they’d flopped into the snow to make snow angels, build a snowman, and an igloo! It wasn’t a very good one, but it was fun to crawl inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith took a picture of their snow angels, smiling fondly at the image, loving that he got to do such simple, fun things with the man of his dreams. He managed to get a picture of Shiro, too, dressed in his dark snow jacket and pants, a black beanie on his head, making his white hair stand out. He was staring off into the distance, a small smile on his face. He looked like a real angel and Keith made the picture the background of his PADD. They had been making plans for Christmas, deciding to cut down their own tree. The biggest debacle was whether to get multi-colored or white lights for the tree and house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, angel. The white ones look like stars,” Keith said as they made their way to the local hardware store that carried all sorts of supplies, especially for the holidays, given that they lived in such a small town now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...but the COLORS, baby. They’re so festive!” Shiro countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they decided on both. Multi-colored lights for the house and white for the tree. There was a local Christmas tree farm about forty-five minutes from them, so they’d driven out, cutting down their own tree, and bringing it home. Setting up the tree and decorating the inside of the house went without a hitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They played Christmas music while they decorated the tree, adding tinsel, lights, their ornaments, and a star as their tree topper, which only seemed fitting. They had stockings on the mantel and a big wreath on their front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But once they got outside, things turned disastrous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Keith, did you plug the lights in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. They’re plugged in. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they’re not on...oh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro rubbed at his face with a gloved hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Keith asked from below, at the base of the ladder Shiro stood on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the bulbs is out…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked out at the yards of lights he’d meticulously strung along the house and groaned. After nearly two hours of work, he managed to figure out which bulb was dead, and replaced it, only to find that half of the other strand of lights was out. It took forever and Shiro called a moratorium on decorating for the next day so he could recuperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To add insult to injury, their baking tests did not go well. Keith was an okay cook on a good day and Shiro was...well...he seemed to always struggle when it came to making food. They weren’t doing anything fancy, just trying some simple snickerdoodles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro managed to burn two batches, forget the baking powder in another, and thought that salt was sugar. Four batches were pushed to the side, Kosmo popping in and out to steal some, and Keith was forced to shoo him away and ban him from the kitchen. Shiro seemed bummed and distressed, so Keith suggested they take a break from snickerdoodles and try a different cookie instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith baked the next few batches of plain old sugar cookies, while Shiro prepped ingredients for royal icing. He didn’t make it, just got out the supplies, and left that to Keith. Cookies done, Keith got to the icing, and he let Shiro put the icing into the bags to pipe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Shiro. You have other talents,” Keith assured, patting his perfect butt appreciatively, but Shiro just pouted harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith later found that royal icing was not as easy to work with as one would think. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck, man? Why is this so...gah! Ugh! This is terrible!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Keith?” Shiro said. Keith looked up, disgruntled, not expecting to get a face full of icing. He gasped and Shiro started cracking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha--? How dare you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon devolved into an icing fight, getting it all over their shirts, in their hair. Kosmo taking the opportunity since they were distracted to steal more of the discarded cookies. By the end of it, they were a giggly mess on the floor of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should wash up,” Shiro said, giving Keith a tender kiss on his cheek, Kosmo popping in to lick the frosting off his other cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freshly showered and comfortably dressed in matching pajama sets, Shiro made cocoa and Keith set up a little nest on their couch. They cuddled in nice and close, wrapped up in a blanket, looking up at their tree while a new bought of snow fell softly outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, angel,” Keith hummed, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he was kissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, baby.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas Meet-Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheith meet at a supermarket and decide to spend Christmas Eve together but there's a winter storm brewing</p><p>This is another combo prompt from @mayflower875, @tinycoffeebreak, and @kettish</p><p>A meet cute at a supermarket, both thinking their spending the holidays alone, and both are oblivious to the other reaching for the last *insert whatever food* and woah, look at that handsome stranger + One gets stuck at the other's place due to a winter storm. Very "Baby, It's Cold Outside" vibe. Cozy blankets, hot cocoa, kisses, and cuddles + Mistletoe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro sighed softly to himself, walking through the supermarket with a slump in his shoulders. It was Christmas Eve and he needed to pick up some food before stores closed tomorrow for the holiday. He’d been working late shifts and hadn’t had the time to do much shopping, but working was better than sitting alone in his apartment playing video games. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t the biggest fan of the holidays. He wouldn’t be rude or mean to anyone who enjoyed them, or even get too irritated at people who were overly excited about them. It was just a tough time of year. He didn’t have family and not many friends, so it was hard to enjoy things when you were alone. </p><p> </p><p>But it would be okay. He had his cat, some movies to watch, and he would splurge on some nice, pre-made food for himself to enjoy. He turned down one of the aisles, looking at a row of pre-made meals, reaching for the last provolone stuffed pesto chicken, when his hand bumped someone else’s. </p><p> </p><p>The hand was clad in leather fingerless gloves and they both flinched away, looking up. Staring back at Shiro were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, set in a handsome face. He blinked, startled by the attractiveness of the person next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry,” he said, standing up straight </p><p> </p><p>The guy blinked slowly, like a cat, and shook his head. He was dressed in a black beanie, red puffy coat, skinny black jeans, and black combat boots. He was a little shorter than Shiro, with a scar on his cheek, and indigo eyes that looked out at him from behind a dark fringe. He was...gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries. You can take it,” he said, motioning to the chicken. </p><p> </p><p>It took Shiro a moment to digest what it was that this beautiful stranger was saying and then he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Please. Take it. I insist. It’s the holidays,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>The guys shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not about the holidays and there’s plenty of other stuff to choose from. It’s okay. You can take it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>Pretty stranger nodded and Shiro reached tentatively for the chicken. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said. He really didn’t want to stop talking to this guy...he seemed...nice...and interesting...and attractive. So he said the first thing that came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you about the holidays?” he asked, immediately regretting the words once they were out of his mouth. But the stranger just looked thoughtful and shrugged again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m usually alone for them. Just me and my dog, so, I don’t know. Besides, I think being nice to people should happen all year ‘round, not just Christmas.” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro nodded in understanding, smiling a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I get that. I’m, uh, in a similar boat,” he said, “but you’re right. Never hurts to be nice.” He placed the chicken in his basket and looked back up at the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>“This, um, might be a bit forward but...if you feel like you need some company. You’re more than welcome to come by.” </p><p> </p><p>The guy smiled, transforming his face into something even more lovely than it already was. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Sure. You got a name and a number?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah! Yes! I’m Shiro,” he said, holding out his hand. Normally people balked at the prosthetic, but the guy gripped it, shaking firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Shiro. Name’s Keith.” </p><p> </p><p>They exchanged numbers and after a few more shared items, parted ways. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Keith looked down at the number in his phone. <em> Shiro </em>. When he’d gone to the supermarket, he had not at all been expecting to run into anyone, let alone a walking angel. The guy had the prettiest face he’d ever seen up close...perfect cheekbones, big gray eyes with excellent cat-eye he’d ever seen on anyone, those dimples...and he seemed...really nice. </p><p> </p><p>Keith considered himself a good judge of character and he didn’t get any sort of hinkey vibes from his guy, just someone who seemed kinda’ lonely and was being nice. He would have said no to an invitation to a stranger’s house, but, it was the holidays and he <em> was </em> lonely, loathe as he was to admit it. </p><p> </p><p>He still had the pie Hunk had made him in the fridge and an unopened bottle of wine from Lance and Allura when he’d moved into his new place. He figured those were probably good enough to bring with him. </p><p> </p><p>He texted Shiro and almost immediately got a response back with a bunch of emojis and his address. He wasn’t too far, either, only about a seven minute drive. He asked if Shiro wouldn’t mind a dog joining him and glanced at the news while he awaited the response. </p><p> </p><p>There was a snowstorm rolling in. He wasn’t sure if he believed that they were going to get that much snow and he didn’t think he’d be at Shiro’s long, so he wasn’t too worried. He turned off the TV, responding to the text that Shiro’s apartment was dog-friendly and there was a cat who got along well with dogs. Keith didn’t know if Kosmo got along with cats, but he was a big boy and was much more marshmallow than dog, so, he was sure it would be fine. </p><p> </p><p>Keith placed the wine and the pie in the car, got Kosmo in the back, and headed to the address via his GPS. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Shiro wasn’t sure to expect, but Keith arrived right on time. He had brought a pie, wine, and his dog, who was <em> huge </em>, but...really sweet. Black was hanging out on top of the bookshelf, observing her kingdom, but Kosmo didn’t seem to care that she was there. </p><p> </p><p>“I like the decorations,” he said, looking at Shiro’s fairy lights and stockings. He also had a small faux Christmas tree that he’d decorated. The decorations were simple, something he did for himself, because even if he was alone, he did want to be festive. He’d even added a bit of mistletoe in the entryway between the living room and kitchen, as a joke, so any time he passed through with Black on his shoulder, he would give her a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to bring anything,” he said, placing the pie into the fridge and the wine on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the least I could do. Thanks for having me.” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro ended up burning the chicken because of his anxiety. They tried eating it but it was beyond inedible, so they ordered take out instead. Conversation was surprisingly easy, which surprised Shiro. </p><p> </p><p>He had been unsure about having a stranger, albeit an attractive one, in his apartment, but Keith was sweet, and understanding, and had a dry sense of humor that Shiro really liked. They had a surprising amount in common, too. Keith explored Shiro’s video collection, his collectibles, even finding his war medals. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t ask too many pointed questions, but it was surprisingly easy to talk to him about his prosthetic, his grandparents, how he’d come to inherit the collectibles, and his love of first person RPGs in a fantasy setting with pretty graphics and antiheroes. </p><p> </p><p>They played video games, gently ribbing each other, until the food came, taking time to eat, have some wine, and just talk. Keith was by himself because his mother was on active military duty overseas and his father had passed away when he was a kid. He’d lived with his mom, bouncing from place to place with her until college, and then he’d stayed put, seeking stability. </p><p> </p><p>All the while they talked and got to know each other, the snow slowly began to pile up outside. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“I should probably head out,” Keith said, gently rubbing Kosmo’s ears as he leaned against the doorframe, looking effortlessly cool. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course! It’s late! You’re more than welcome to stay, I know we were drinking. The couch is a pull out,” Shiro replied. He just wanted to offer, but not make Keith feel like he had to stay. He wouldn’t be upset if he didn't...he was really nice, as a person, and Shiro liked him, and...the pretty face helped. </p><p> </p><p>Keith opened his mouth to speak, but then both of their phones started going off. They pulled them out curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh crap…”</p><p> </p><p><em> National Weather Alert - Winter Storm Warning - Snow and High Winds expected until 11am tomorrow, December 25th </em> </p><p> </p><p>They both went to the window overlooking the street, to see heavy snow falling, a good six inches already on the ground, and the snow not yet plowed. </p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up at Shiro, smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess I am staying. You got a spare pair of pajamas? And a...washer-dryer?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro got Keith set up on the pull out with fresh sheets and the smallest pair of pajamas he owned, which were...still adorably large on Keith. </p><p> </p><p>They settled in, wrapped up comfortably in cozy blankets, Shiro having made some hot cocoa, and watched a Christmas movie, before lights out. It was nearing 1:30am.</p><p> </p><p>"You two gonna be okay out here?" Shiro asked, watching Keith rub Kosmo's ears, his big head resting on the edge of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Black had made her way down from the bookshelf hours ago, seeming to tolerate the dog and Keith. She was currently wrapped around Shiro's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. We'll be good. Thanks for letting me crash."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro smiled. "Anytime."</p><p> </p><p>They both went to bed, taking their time to fall asleep, thinking about the handsome almost-friend in the other room. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Shiro woke up to almost three feet of immaculate snow and a nervous-excitement thrumming through him. </p><p> </p><p>He opened up the door to his room and peeked out into the living room, seeing Keith's sleeping form, the tuft of black hair poking out from under the blankets. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro wasn't sure if he should risk going out into the living room to get to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast or just wait for Keith to wake up. But he didn't want to be a rude host. Which he could be if he either woke Keith up or didn't have coffee and breakfast ready. </p><p> </p><p>Black meowed and pawed at him, as if trying to tell him he was being dumb, and to just make a decision. Shiro ultimately decided to leave his room and make coffee and food. </p><p> </p><p>He snuck out of the bedroom, sticking his finger to his lips when Kosmo raised his head curiously where he was curled up against Keith. He lay his head back down, unbothered, and Shiro continued his slow trek to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>He squeezed between the pullout and the TV stand, not knocking anything over or hitting the bed, thank goodness. So far, so good. He made it to the kitchen, sighing in relief, and went about starting coffee as quietly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro was pouring two cups when he heard a knock on the wall. He turned, seeing a sleepy Keith, with bedhead, an imprint of the blanket material on his face, and in Shiro's pajamas. He was a sight to behold. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel himself blushing, but he mustered up his courage. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning," he said, chuckling as Keith covered a yawn. </p><p> </p><p>"Mornin'," he replied, rubbing an eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like a rock...that's a comfy pull out."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro smiled, chuckling again, and came over with a cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>"It's memory foam. Milk? Sugar?"</p><p> </p><p>"That explains it. Black is fine."</p><p> </p><p>Their fingers brushed as Shiro handed Keith the mug. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shiro?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith pointed up at the mistletoe, a small smile on his face. He leaned in and Shiro met him half way in a soft kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Shiro," he murmured against his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Keith."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Knitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro took up knitting and it's a hit during the holidays </p><p>Thank you for this prompt, @FlippinPancake2!</p><p>Shiro learning to knit bc it helps with his dexterity and he's knitting custom stockings for everyone which he then fills with little candies and a handwritten Christmas card and everyone is *big eyes* bc it's so thoughtful</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith leaned against the wall of the living room, watching his oblivious husband as he worked away on the couch. He was wearing headphones, undoubtedly listening to Christmas music as he knitted. Keith watched him, expression warm, eyes fond, taking Shiro in as he worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a woven basket of colored yarn at his feet, the form of a stocking taking shape as he knitted away. The knitting had been a suggestion from one of the physical therapists Shiro had worked with when he had switched his prosthesis. The new tech was incredible, allowing him to feel all kinds of sensation, temperature, pressure, and overall was a good mimic of his real arm, but it took getting used to, and the knitting would help with his dexterity in both hands. It also allowed him to adjust better to the prosthesis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his third Christmas knitting stockings and he’d gotten really good at it. He’d made onesies and matching hats for Lance and Allura’s two kids when they were newborns, as well as baby blankets. Keith had several scarves, a beanie, and an adorable knitted plush that Shiro had made...just for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This year he had more stockings. They weren’t very large, maybe about the size of Shiro’s palm (which were large, granted, but not as big as a full sized stocking), and were personalized for each person he was knitting them for. He would stuff them with candy when they were finished and mail them to their recipient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had already mailed out stockings for the entire Holt and McCLain Clans, plus Coran. He was finishing Hunk’s, given that the yarn was yellow and white, and he suspected that he would work on Keith’s last...or in secret, which was more likely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved from the wall, stepping into Shiro’s field of view. He noticed Keith, looking up, and tapping the right side of his headphones, taking it off his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” he said, “you been home a while?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long. Were you working this whole time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded, smiling, holding up the stocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nearly done with Hunk’s,” he said, “coming along pretty well, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith joined him on the couch and they leaned in to kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks good, angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro beamed, looking happy, maybe even a bit pleased with himself. He was cute. Too cute. Keith’s heart pitter-pattered in his chest at the sight of Shiro’s dimples. It felt like such a luxurious gift to see Shiro so happy. He felt like they had spent so long being stressed and unsettled, especially Shiro, who had spent so much time adjusting to everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting to being corporeal, to being in peacetime, to being safe, to being loved. It had been a hard journey, but they’d both gained so much. Keith felt like he got a reward every day by just being able to see Shiro smile and hear him laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to give his cheek one more kiss, brushing a hand down his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it,” he said, going to get up, but Shiro stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stay,” he replied, placing his headphones around his neck, “tell me about your day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello!” Allura said brightly, her face appearing on the screen, one of the twins in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sitting next to her with the other twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Merry Christmas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Lance, hi Allura. Hey kids,” Keith said, chuckling as Shiro waved excitedly next to him, “Merry Christmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins chorused their own Merry Christmases as well, chattering away in the way many three year olds did, being instructed by their parents to thank Uncle Shiro and Uncle Keith for their presents, before they were released to go play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad that everything got to you guys okay,” Shiro said, chuckling softly as Lance got up to tell the kids to not climb on something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly...he’s a saint,” Allura said, shaking her head, “he’s wonderful with them. I think because he’s been around children his whole life.” She sighed in a wistful way and Keith knew how she felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. We did get the gifts, they were so thoughtful, the children love them. And Shiro, really, you outdid yourself with the stockings this year. They’re so lovely and thank you so much for the card for Lance and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith beamed, watching Shiro’s expression, seeing him turn a little pink, gracious and humble in receiving the praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always like this, the round robin of virtual calls to everyone when they couldn’t be together for the holidays, and Shiro being praised for his knitting and thoughtfulness. He deserved it and Keith loved that he was able to see it. Shiro deserved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they crawled into bed, Keith was pulling Shiro against him, covering his face in sweet kisses, listening to his surprised laugh, the sound going straight to his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he giggled, looking up at Keith with sparkling gray eyes. Keith gently brushed back his hair, kissing his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for being perfectly you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro hummed, resting his head on Keith’s chest, submitting to more kisses and hands carding through his hair. His hand brushed against his arm, curling around him to hold him in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna finish your stocking tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to know what it is before it’s done?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Shiro hummed, popping the ‘p.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed and kissed him a few more times, just for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm...I can manage a surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you can, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled, looking at one another, leaning in to rub their noses together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you most.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>